


Cheaters Never

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BUT NOT ON EACH OTHER, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for theartstudentyouhate: We're cheaters! Oh my god! My mother would be so ashamed of us right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtStudentYouHate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/gifts).



> If cheating and infidelity aren't your jam, this fic is not for you. Feel free to ignore. (PSA: The author doesn't condone cheating except by fictional characters under very specific circumstances.)

“Relax, Molly, it’s not actually cheating if neither of us is actually in love with our supposed significant others.”

Sherlock, who was naked as he spoke those words, leaned down to press a kiss to the side of her neck. Molly, who was almost naked and would have been completely naked if not for the sudden attack of conscience/nerves, responded with a soft sigh. “But even if I’m not in love with Tom, he still thinks we’re getting married. And Janine thinks you’re in love with her. Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

“Because we have never stopped wanting to be with each other,” Sherlock replied, cupping her breasts in his hands and nibbling softly on her left ear – the most sensitive of the pair, and how had he ever managed to deduce that about her? Never mind, he’d done it, and it was her left ear he focused his attentions on in between speaking. “Because we love each other. Because Tom is an idiot who only asked you to marry him because his parents told him it was time to get married. As for Janine, don’t waste your pity on her; Magnussen has something on her, I’ve discovered that much. And trust me, Molly, it isn’t something as innocuous as a bunch of nudes on her mobile taken for an ex-boyfriend.”

Molly huffed a bit, not liking what Sherlock had to say about the reasons for Tom proposing to her after only four months of dating, but she knew he was right, the git. Just as he’d correctly deduced the reason she’d said yes in the first place: not because Tom was her One True Love, but because she’d seen nothing but an empty future ahead of her, and wanted someone to spend the rest of her life with. Someone to marry and have a couple of kids with.

If she’d known Sherlock Holmes would return from the dead ready to declare his love for her, she would have immediately kicked Tom to the curb.

Yeah, he mother would be ashamed of her for sleeping with one man while she was engaged to another, but since she planned to break things off with Tom as soon as he got back from his business trip to Cardiff, she could justify the cheating and quieten her conscience with the knowledge that she would immediately tell him the reason for the break-up. If he called her filthy names and cursed her existence, she would take it unflinchingly, as long as it meant she could be with the man she actually loved – and who had finally confessed to loving her back even as he confessed to faking his relationship with Mary’s not-so-sweet-and-innocent Maid of Honor in order to get at a criminal he despised even more than Jim Moriarty.

If that meant she was going to hell, she thought distractedly as Sherlock helped rid her of the remainder of her pesky clothing, then so be it.

Then he kissed her again and the world around them melted away, along with any other doubts or guilt.


End file.
